


Voltron short stories collection

by Northwind_ashland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind_ashland/pseuds/Northwind_ashland
Summary: Pickpocket part 1
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Pickpocket 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pickpocket part 1

Set in a Lekira like universe(name's don't change though), it's a futuristic dystopian because of a war or something idk. Futuristic technology, lots of poverty and cameras everywhere.  
The transport is like a hover train.  
Units are like coin and paper money.  
Credits are credit cards  
The name of cities are in brackets []  
Q ba (pronounced like Cuba), G la (Galra), E th (earth), D vr (Denver),  
B tn (Boston).

Lance is wearing a long-haired wig, his classic jacket, and a jean skirt. He was slightly bobbing his head to the music coming from his headphones as he held on to the pole on the transport. The transit hit a bump and Lance brushed up against the businessman standing next to him. He blushed and gave the man a smile. The man smiled back and Lance made his way to the transport exit. He got off at the next stop and walked around to a corner ally. He took out the wallet he stole from the businessman. Lance smiled, he hit a jackpot. The man had a lot of units, one credit, and a premium transport pass. Lance was proud, he might not have to steal anything else today. He preferred getting wallets with units because credits would get canceled when people noticed they were missing. He also was in need of a new transport card, and this guy had a premium. Lance shoved the wallet in his backpack. An old man walked by and whistled at him. Lance just looked down, he had almost forgotten that he had dressed up as a girl. Lance often wore disguises so that people couldn't track him and couldn't find him if he stole from them. Lance realized he was in [G la], it was a centralized city. The people here were wealthy, but they could be violent if he was caught. Lance decided he would go on the transport again. He had stolen enough today, it was better that he got home safe. He decided to put his new premium card to use, he swiped in and went to the premium platform. As he was there, he saw a man get off the transport. For some reason, Lance knew that that man was carrying something valuable. Maybe it was the way he wasn't talking to anyone, maybe it was that he was in a rush, maybe it was because he had a mullet, Lance didn't know. But as that man was leaving, Lance got in his way. They bumped shoulders and lance hit a box out of the man's pocket. 

"Sorry," he said sweetly, flashing his innocent smile. The man mumbled something, not even sparing a look at Lance. He was fine with that though, the man wouldn't know Lance's face if he went looking for his lost box. Box? He resisted the urge to check his pocket where the stolen box was. He stepped onto the transport letting the doors close behind him. The transport speed off and lance didn't look back. No matter how much he wanted to look at the mullet man again, he could never look back.  
Three stops down, Lance got off the transport. He was in [B tn], he walked down to the discount corner store owned by Inigo Montoya. The man nodded at him and he nodded back. He walked into the back and opened up the secret room. He went in and opened the locker where his change of clothes were. He changed and took off his wig. He hung up his old clothes and closed the secret room behind him. Then Lance walked through the store to the next store over, all the way down the line, until he was at the end of the street. Then lance exited the building, walking towards the second, less fancy transport, called the transit. He borded the transit and went all the way back, past where he started, past where he stole the wallet, all the way to [D vr]. He then walked to his normal hangout place: Hunk's underground garage. 

"Hola amigos! I'm home early!" Lance said bursting through the doors.  
"That means you've either fought someone or got caught," Pidge said in a bored sarcastic tone.  
"Well exCUSE me, I actually found this box," Lance said sitting down at his desk.  
"Found a box?" Hunk asked, peering around his computer.  
"I nicked it off some guy, but I haven't been able to look at it yet," Lance replied putting the box on his desk.  
"Now you've interested me," Pidge said getting up from the desk, "this is a complex lock, whatever is in it must be valuable."  
"I'll split it if you can get it open pigeon."  
"Sounds great."  
"Ugh why do you help him in my shop? No body better come looking for it," Hunk said annoyed.  
"This conversation doesn't include you, Hunk-" Lance laughed.  
"Woah buddy, this is my shop, so it is my conversation, and just for that, I'm taking a cut."  
"Just for that comment, nah you just wanted an excuse to join in," Lance walked over to Hunk's desk.  
Hunk sighed, "ok fine maybe, but we'll say the fee is for me not to report you."  
"Sold," Pidge said, "I've figured out how this lock works but it's advanced, it might take a while to unlock,"  
"Cool, I've got time to spare." Lance said plopping down one the old couch.

Meanwhile:  
"You LOST it?" Shiro screamed.  
"Well it's not here, but there's no way it fell out, someone must have stolen it," Keith said defensively.  
"Did you talk to anyone?"  
"No, not really."  
"Not really?"  
"No! I- well it was stolen, I know I had it before I got on the transport, then I walked the short distance here and it's gone. So let's just watch the video footage, that way we can see when it's stolen."  
"You're lucky that the transport has such good video quality. I'm still skeptical of a thief being on the premium level transport though."  
"Do you think the Zarks are on to us?"  
"There's no way they would know that quickly. You probably dropped it."  
"Whatever just pull up the tapes."  
They watch the clip on repeat a couple times  
"Hmmm" -Shiro  
"What?" -Keith  
"Rewind 10 segments.... There! Right there! That girl hits it off you right when you bump into each other."  
"No way she got it off me! That was way too quick and I didn't feel anything. We barely touched and she doesn't check her pockets afterwards."  
"It has to be. She's the only one you interact with on the entire transport ride. Zoom in and watch."  
It zooms in. The screen shows a tiny dot fall out of Keith's pocket and into the girl/Lance's hand.  
"No way," Keith was gaping.  
"Believe it bro, you just got hustled. Now let's see who she is shall we."  
Profile Database: No Matching Records  
"What does that mean?" Keith asked.  
"Impossible," Shiro said hitting the screen, "work!"  
"She's probably wearing a wig or something, try searching the profiles of people with premium transport cards."  
Transport Database: No Matching Records  
"Try the database of all known thieves!" Keith said desperate.  
Known Thieves Database: No Matching Records  
"Are you kidding me," Keith says pushing a hand full of papers off the desk, "we're this close and we-I lost it."  
"It's not your fault Keith, we'll find it, don't worry. Besides, her face is on camera, we'll see her again."

"Hey I'm going to get a sub from Inigo's place, anyone need anything?" Pidge asked standing up.  
"Nah I'm good," Hunk said.  
"Wait what about the mystery box?" Lance asked.  
"I'm already running the decoder, it'll continue to work whether or not I'm here," Pidge said walking towards the door.  
"Cool cool, see ya later," Lance returned to the book he was reading.  
"Bye"  
Pidge boarded the transport and went down to [B tn]. She then walked the short distance to Inigo's store. Inigo ran the best convenience store/ subway shop with his best friend, Fezzik. Pidge opened the door and the bell rang. 

"Hola Pidge, what can I get for you?" Inigo greeted.  
"Is Fezzik here?" Pidge asked.  
"Uh yes. Fezzik! Come in here!"  
"I'm coming I'm coming," Fezzik said lumbering in from the back.  
"Can you make my usual order?" Pidge said pulling out her wallet.  
"Only if you give me an extra, Quarter," Fezzik rhymed.  
"Anything for you man," Pidge said sitting down. 

Ding  
A man in a leather jacket walked in, he took off his sunglasses and tucked them into his shirt. He went right up to the counter to talk to Inigo.  
"A woman came in here not too long ago, dark complexion, long brown hair, wearing a green army jacket. This is what she looked like," he slid a photo over to Inigo, "what can you tell me about her?"  
Pidge instantly looked up, Lance had a green army jacket, and he often dressed up so people couldn't recognize him. She stayed seated but eavesdropped on the conversation.  
"What is your business with her?" Inigo answered vaguely.  
"She stole something from me."  
"So you want vengeance, you want to hurt her?"  
"No, no of course not, I only want to take back what was stolen. Look, I know you're no friends with the government or the Zarks, neither am I, and what was stolen contained valuable rebel intel. Whatever information you have on this girl, I'll be willing to pay you for."  
Inigo hesitated and glanced at Pidge. The man followed his gaze. Pidge nodded and stood up, "You're with the rebellion?"  
"Yes," the man answered.  
"And this information was in a black box?"  
"Yes! Do you know where it is?"  
"Can you give me information on an engineer named Matthew Holt?"  
"Possibly, if you lead me to the woman, I assume you know her?"  
"If you promise me my information and compensate Inigo, then yeah."  
"Fine here's half the units I have on me, but the information comes after. Deal?" The man asked sticking the bag of units out towards Inigo.  
"Deal," Pidge smiled and grabbed her sub from Fezzik.  
"Now take me to this girl."  
"What's your name?" Pidge asked.  
"Keith."  
"Well, Keith, I hate to disappoint you but 'that girl'," she air quoted, "is actually a guy, his name's Lance." She laughed at Keith's shocked expression. "Don't worry, he fools everyone often." She walked out of the shop, "he's at Hunk's garage, let me text him now."  
"They're not against the rebellion right? Because this is kinda sensitive information and technically you shouldn't know who I am."  
"Yeah chill, he hates the government and the Zarks."  
Buzz  
Buzz Buzz Buzz  
Buzz Buzz  
"What was that?"  
"Oh my phone, it's Lance..."  
"What about him.  
"He, he doesn't want you to come to the shop. He thinks you're lying and untrustworthy."  
"I thought you said he was on our side?!"  
"He's just cautious, he'll be fine once he meets you. Come on, it's a short transport ride down," Pidge started running.  
...  
...  
When they arrive, Pidge burst through the doors. "Lance? Hunk? Hello?"  
"I'm sorry Pidge he took it," Hunk said coming out of the back room.  
"What?!" Keith yelled.  
"Who's this?" Hunk asked.  
"My name's Keith, what happened?"  
"Lance just ran off with the box."  
"It's fine I'll find him a different way. He wasn't wearing a costume right?"  
"No, just his normal clothes."  
"Ok I'll call a friend, he'll help me track him down," Keith said pulling out his phone.  
"Wait what about my information?" Pidge yelled grabbing Keith's arm.  
"I promise I'll come back to you but the lost box is time-sensitive, I must take care of that first."  
"Please, I need that information, Matt is my brother."  
Keith hesitated. "He's alive. I promise to come back. I'm sorry." Keith ran off.  
"Shiro," Keith spoke into his phone, "do you have my location? Pull up the video footage."  
"Yup. It's up."  
"A guy very recently left this building in a hurry, he has the same complexion and hair color as the girl."  
"Got him. He went straight then took the second right."  
Keith started running, "how long ago did he leave?"  
"About ten minutes before you arrived. Why? Who is this guy?"  
"He's the thief! He wore a disguise to protect himself and now he's on the run."  
"What's his name? I'll look him up on the database."  
"Lance"  
"No last name?"  
"I don't know"  
"Take your next left."  
"Just enter his name and filter through with what he looks like to find him." Keith converted his phone into an earpiece and stuck it in his ear.  
"Keith, Kolivan has arrived at the headquarters, he'll probably want the intel secured soon."  
"I get it Shiro, now where to next?"  
"Next right, then a quick left, he went into the abandoned warehouse at the end of that street. He's still in it now."  
"Great he's cornered."  
"It might be a trap."  
"No way, he's just a thief. I can take him."  
"Whatever Mr. Cocky."  
Keith reached the doors and stopped for a second. As soon as he caught his breath, he took out his gun and kicked down the door.  
"Freeze! I know you're in here."  
Bang  
The gun went flying out of Keith's hand and slid across the floor. Keith started to retrieve it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice came from above. Keith squinted his eyes to try and find the man in the dark rafters of the warehouse. He glances towards the door and shifts his weight so that he can make a break for it.  
"I wouldn't do that either," the voice said from a different spot.  
"What do you want?" Kieth yelled, frustrated at the voice's playful tone.  
"Tell me who you really are?"  
"Like I told your friend, I'm with the rebellion."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes! Your friend didn't have trouble believing me."  
"Pidge is eager to find her brother which makes her more susceptible to lies. I agree that this box has valuable information on it, but I'm not sure I can entrust it to you."  
"You idiot ugh, why won't you believe me?" Keith yelled and grabbed his knife. He walked forward to where he thought the man was. He looked up but since the rafters were on the third story, he wasn't able to see anything.  
Bang  
The shot came from behind Keith. It knocked his knife right out of his hands.  
"Calm down and don't move," the voice said from behind him.  
"How'd you get over there?" Keith turned.  
"I have my ways. Now don't move and answer my questions!"  
"My name's Keith. I'm with the rebellion. So just-"  
"Prove it."  
"What?"  
"Prove you're with the rebellion."  
"How am I supposed to-."  
"You tell me."  
"Why don't I show you?"  
"What?"  
Keith threw his knife up to where the voice was coming from and it transformed into a sword. There was a grunt as Lance jumped out of the way. He was swinging from the rafters and he started laughing.  
"What's so funny?!" Keith ran underneath Lance, "give up, you're unarmed."  
"Maybe," Lance smirked and swung himself back into the rafters, "but that doesn't mean I don't have any weapons."  
"What?"  
"Foxtrot, empieza el gato loco!"  
"What?" Keith stepped back. He wasn't aware that there was someone else inside.  
"Estoy empiecando el gato loco," a feminine robot voice said back. Then the entire warehouse went dark. Suddenly, tons of lights started flashing, more than just the ceiling lights. Lights started popping up from the ground and random machines started turning on. Keith kept turning in circles the sudden lights and sounds were overwhelming.  
Calm down, Keith told himself, focus. He took a deep breath. He looked up in the rafters and realized Lance had gotten away. He tried running towards the door but a wall jumped out of the ground to stop him.  
"Huh?" Keith started backtracking. Then another wall came up behind him. He realized that assuming this was an abandoned warehouse was wrong. The entire floor was a set of pistons just waiting to go upward and stop him. This wasn't an abandoned warehouse, it was Lance's computer home base. It was a trap, and Keith really did just fall right into it. Keith gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let an uneven floor stop him. He ran forward then jumped up on the wall. The floor didn't like that. It started going really crazy. It had tons of waves and random pistons jumping up. In conclusion, it was chaos. Keith struggled to stand, he was jumping from piston to piston trying to escape but he didn't make much progress. Lance laughed and slipped out of the window. 

"Freeze!" There was a big group of rebellion fighters with all their guns drawn. "Come down from there slowly."  
"Damn it," Lance punched the wall. He jumped down and didn't resist when they handcuffed him. "¡Mierda! eso es lo que todos estan, eres un inútil." [shit, that's what you all are, you're useless]  
The men looked at each other in confusion. "Whatever you say pal."  
They searched Lance and found the box. "Here you go sir," the man handed the box to Shiro.  
"Perfect. Where's Keith?" Shiro said. The men shrugged. Shiro went right up to Lance's face, "where is he?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Shiro slapped him, "don't make me ask again."  
"Mnn, he's inside."  
"See that was easy," Shiro said with a smile. Lance fake smiled back then rolled his eyes.  
"Keith," Shiro laughed when he opened the door. The warehouse looked like a crazed disco. "How'd you get stuck in there?"  
"It was Lance!" He screamed back.  
"Ay, bring him over here," Shiro said motioning towards the guards holding Lance. "Turn it off."  
"Can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Cuz I'm handcuffed."  
"You really think I'd fall for that?"  
Lance shrugged, "you want me to turn it off or not!"  
"How do I know you won't run away?"  
"You'll all be watching this door right? Push me inside right after you uncuff me, I'll be fine."  
"Fine," he unlocked the cuffs and pushed him inside, "don't try anything"  
Lance smirked, "I won't. Foxtrot, crear un camino hacia arriba." [create a path up]  
"Un camino hacia arriba," the female robot voice replied.  
"Hey who was that? Where are you going?" Shiro yelled.  
"Relax, just going to a lever," Lance said walking backwards up the rising pistons. When he got to the rafters he said: "Foxtrot, parar del gato loco," the floor returned to normal, "y empieza el cierre treinta y uno!" [end crazy cat, and start lockdown 31]

The whole warehouse went dark.  
There was a low hiss. Slowly the lights dimly turned on. One by one starting from the back. The floor was normal again. Keith grunted and got up. Shiro walked over to him.  
"You okay bud?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Keith answered, "can't wait to see his playful ass handcuffed."  
"Playful as- Wait!" The smile dropped off Shiro's face, "does anyone have eyes on the thief!?" Instantly guns were pointed upwards. Everyone was looking around muttering to each other.  
"That's a negative sir," a man said.  
"Well then don't just stand there! Go fucking find him! He couldn't have gone far!" Keith yelled. Keith was about to storm off but Shiro's arm stopped him.  
"Keith stop, we have the box, there's no real need to find the kid."  
"Shiro I ne- we need to find him. He stole from the rebellion once, he might do it again."  
"Keith." They locked eyes and Shiro stared him down.  
"Fine call of the search I don't care. But go back to base without me, I have to talk to someone first."

"You came back?"  
"You seem surprised," Keith told Pidge as he walked into Hunk's garage.  
"Well I try not to get my hopes up," she shrugged. She led him to a couch sitting area and they sat down. "So what can you tell me about Matt?"  
Keith sighed, "well he was sent on a mission, and something went wrong..."  
"Yes I know that but what happened to him? After the mission abort, he went awol. People thought he was dead but I knew he couldn't be. You said he's alive, so where is he?"  
"He's safe, he joined a government-sponsored relief group."  
"What? why?"  
"The Zarks found out that he was a spy. So they're watching him now. He knows better than to interact with the rebellion or those he cares about. The government will protect him in the group, but they don't protect people he knows."  
"So he's stuck working for a stupid relief group the rest of his life? Probably in a shitty place like [Q ba]. I won't see him ever again?"  
"Not his whole life, and you will see him again, just maybe not this year."  
"A whole year?"  
"You've already waited like two years, what's one more?"  
"I guess you're right, thank you for telling me about this, I know you might get in trouble for it."  
"I know what it's like to be unsure if you lost your brother or not. So I'm always ready to help. Wait what's that on your computer?"  
"Hmm? Oh, it's a decoder, I programmed it to open that black box."  
"Wow, you're smart."  
"Thank you"  
"If you're interested, we could really use a good computer like you with the rebellion."  
"Oh really, Thanks but no thanks, there's a lot of people that I can't leave behind."  
Keith smiled, "I understand, I would say see you later but-"  
"But we should never see each other again, I understand. Thanks again, Keith."  
"Goodbye, Pidge."

(Foxtrot=Amazon Alexa/Echo Dot)  
Also, Matt has been on other missions for a year but he still couldn't see his family, he's only been missing for a couple of months.


	2. Harry Potter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Characters:  
> Keith- Gryffindor  
> James -Gryffindor  
> Pidge- Slytherin  
> Nadia-Slytherin  
> Nyma-Slytherin  
> Hunk- Hufflepuff  
> Rolo-Hufflepuff  
> Kinkade-Ravenclaw  
> Ina- Ravenclaw
> 
> Professor Dumbledore-headmaster  
> Professor McGonagall-transfiguration  
> Professor Snape-potions  
> Professor Shirogane- dada  
> Coran- keeper of keys and grounds/care of magical creatures professor  
> Professor Kolivan- herbology  
> Professor Allura - charms  
> Professor Lotor- history of magic  
> Professor Iverson- flying

Keith woke up with a gasp. Something was wrong, he wasn't sure what it was. He has a vague memory from his dream, but he wasn't sure what it meant. His instincts told him to leave. So he got up and put on shoes.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Keith stopped and looked up. "Why do you care James?"  
"If you leave, you'll get caught, then you'll lose Gryffindor more points!" James said standing up.  
"Good thing I won't get caught," Keith said rushing out the door. Keith left the Gryffindor common rooms and snuck around the castle halls. He didn't exactly know where he was going, but he had a strong feeling that he needed to go to the seventh floor. He heard two voices coming from the parallel hallway. He instantly tended up and pressed himself against the wall. The voices didn't seem to be moving closer. Then Keith looked to the wall adjacent to him and did a double-take. There, eavesdropping against the wall just like Keith, was a Slytherin guy, a Slytherin girl? Keith wasn't sure.

But when they locked eyes, she gave Keith a death stare. Then she looked down the hallway and ran ahead to follow the voices. Keith was interested now, he followed the Slytherin through the hallways until he heard the voices again.  
"Please just let me talk to professor Dumbledore in private."  
"Anything you can say to Dumbledore you can tell me now." Keith recognizes the voice as Profesor Mcgonagall's.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but I have to tell professor Dumbledore, if he thinks you can stay and listen then you can."  
"Fine but you better have a good excuse for trespassing."  
The Slytherin glanced down the hallway at the mystery figures so Keith copied her. He was confused. Professor McGonagall was holding a boy's shoulder, forcefully guiding him through the hallways. Keith had never seen the boy before. The boy had a dark complexion and dark brown hair. He was wearing strange clothes. Then they turned the corner and were out of sight. Once again, the two students raced after them. When they looked around the corner, they were gone. The gargoyle statue was spinning.  
"Where did they go?" Keith asked.  
"That must be the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office," the Slytherin whispered back.  
"Who was that kid?"  
"I don't know, stop talking to me," the Slytherin started walking away.  
"Wait. You're the only one I can talk to about this."  
"We should go, wouldn't want to get caught out of bed."  
"Fine. We can talk about this later. What's your name?"  
"Call me Pidge."  
"Keith."  
"Better get back to the common rooms now."  
"Yeah ok. Bye"  
"See ya," Pidge gave a little wave and left. Keith went back to his room very confused. What secret could that kid be keeping that was so important? And where did the kid come from?  
"Keith you're back! Are you ok? Did you get caught?" James asked standing up.  
"Uh yeah and no, no I didn't get caught. But um keep your voice down don't want to wake up Ollie or Bram."  
"Yeah right sorry," he whispered, "What happened? Where did you go?"  
"I just wondered around, but then there was this guy I've never seen before, talking to professor Mcgonagall, she said that he was trespassing and he said he needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore, and there was a Slytherin girl, following them and I kinda tagged along and-"  
"Wait what? I'm still confused, who was that guy?"  
"I don't what you're saying or why you think it's relevant at this time of night/day, but you should wait for the morning, it'll sort itself out then," Bram lazily says.  
"Sorry Bram, didn't know you were awake," Keith apologized.  
"I thought having one less person in our room would make things quieter," Bram yawned and rolled over.  
"We should probably go to bed, talk about this in the morning," James decided. Keith nodded in agreement and the two went to bed.

"Keith!" Ollie said smacking Keith with a pillow, "wake up!"  
Keith tried his best to glare at Ollie but he was too tired to really pull it off.  
Ollie laughed, "c'mon you're going to be late to breakfast." Keith groaned as he stumbled out of bed and put his robes on. He was still pretty much asleep as the group of Gryffindor boys walked to the dinning hall. Keith rested his hand on his elbow as he tried to go back to sleep on the table. All the students in the dining hall were talking but stopped instantly as Dumbledore approached the podium in the front of the hall.  
"Attention students, I'm sure you've all gotten used to the everyday Hogwarts schedule, and you weren't expecting any surprises yet, but here we are. We have a special visitor, who has come from very far just to study with us. His name is Lance and I want you all to welcome him with open arms."  
Dumbledore steps back and a slightly embarrassed looking kid steps forward. "I know you all have some questio-"  
"That's him!" Kieth says slapping James.  
"Ow, what?" James complains.  
"That's the kid that was caught trespassing last night! What is he doing here?"  
"Uh getting an education?" James suggested.  
"Urg shut up," Keith rolled his eyes.  
"-starting in Hufflepuff, then moving to-"  
"Dumbledore's acting like this was something planned but last night Professor McGonagall has no idea who this kid was."  
"I admit it's kinda suspicious but if Dumbledore trusts this kid then he can't be dangerous," James adds.  
"Maybe, but something doesn't add up."  
"Are you sure it's the same kid? I mean, it was night, very dark in the corridors, you were peeking around the corner so that you wouldn't be seen, so how much of the kid did you really see? You were acting weird before you left, we're you sleepwalking?"  
"Hey, I know what I saw."  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
"I don't think I've ever sleepwalked before."  
"-all welcome him with open arms," Dumbledore finished his speech and everyone clapped. The boy awkwardly sat down at the Hufflepuff table and breakfast began.  
"Wait did he get sorted into Hufflepuff?" Keith asked.  
"Oh my lord, you really didn't hear anything Profesor Dumbledore just said do you?" Ollie asked.  
"Uh"  
"Lance McClain won't be sorted into a house because he's not actually a Hogwarts student or something. I don't know, but he's going to spend a portion of the year in each house," Bram answered for them.  
"His name's Lance?" Keith tried to remember if that name was familiar or not.  
"Yeah..."


	3. Avatar 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this doesn't fit exactly into the avatar universe but it has a lot of the same concepts

"Hey Keith, can you go get me some wires from that stand over there? Tell Fabio that you're buying for Hunk and he'll give you a discount," Hunk pointed over to a vendor near the edge of the market. The man was wearing an emerald shirt and the back of his stand was open facing the woods. So if any deal went sour, he could make a break for it.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Keith saw where Hunk was pointing and walked over.

"Ah, a new customer," the man working the stand smiled and spread his arms wide, "welcome, here you can get the best quality bits and gadgets. These wires alone are better than anything those other guys have to offer. Of course, you'll have to pay a little extra for the goods. But I'm rushing things, my name is Fabio, what can I get for you today."

"Oh, you're Fabio?" Keith blinked, "Hunk told me to tell you that I'm buying wires for him."

"Oh did he now, huh," Fabio mumbled, "Hunk's a good kid, always called me out when I sold him faulty gadgets." He paused for a moment to think, "alright kid you seem to be telling the truth. I always give Hunk the good stuff, what's your name?"

"Keith."

Fabio momentarily ducked down and pulled a box out from inside his stand. "Where are you from, Keith? I can tell you ain't from anywhere near here."

"Uh um."

"It okay kid, I'm not from here either. I'll save you the story, but technically I grew up in an air tribe settlement. Never fit in though, best decision I made was moving out here. So, where do you come from?"

"Fire nation. I've been here for about five weeks."

"That's fine kid. Here's the stuff Hunk wants." Fabio put a bag full of different colored wires on the counter.

"Thanks, how much?" Keith picked the bag up.

"Six."

"Six? Only?"

"Yeah, me an good ol' Hunk have a deal."

"Alright," Kieth shrugged and paid Fabio.

Keith turned to leave but Fabio stopped him.

"Hey kid, don't worry. You are starting to fit in. I can just tell cause I used to be new too. But don't worry, you'll find your place."

Keith smiled at him. Fabio bent over to put the box back under the counter.

Keith's gaze wandered past the market and into the woods. Keith froze. He saw Lance, sneaking up through the forest. Where is he going? Keith thought. Lance was dressed differently too, and he never sneaks around.

Keith was just about to follow Lance when there was a huge commotion in the center of the market.

"Avatar! Avatar!" "Did you here?" "Who did they think they were?" "What does this mean?" "Who is the re-?"

"Keith!"

Keith turned towards the guy who said his name. He relaxed, it was Hunk.

"Keith have you heard?" Hunk came rushing up to Keith.

"No, what? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if wrong is the right word but anyways, ya' know how the new Avatar was this guy called Lotor?"

"Yeah," Keith said confused to where Hunk was heading.

"Well so, he was faking it, he wasn't even a true water bender."

"Wh-what? That's insane!"

"I know right?! Oh there's Pidge, they just got here and they look confused. I better go tell them. Thanks for buying the wires!" Hunk grabbed the bag from Keith's hands and ran off.

Keith didn't move for a minute, he was in shock. Lance, Keith remembered. He had no idea, and what was he doing in the woods. Keith decided that he would have to find out. Kieth ran to the forest. He paused when he got to the place he saw Lance, there didn't seem to be any kind of path over here. Lance was probably going up, Keith decided. So Keith set out climbing up the forest filled hill that turned into a mountain. As the rocks kept getting bigger, the trees started getting older, and the ground, well the whole scene just looked creepier. Why would Lance want to come up here? Keith was just about to turn back around when he heard a noise.

Keith crept further until he saw a clearing. He hid behind a large tree, then he peeked out. There was the remains of some sort of temple, but the building was clearly destroyed long ago. The only thing remaining was the circular stone planted in the earth and one or two tree stump sized columns. In the clearing, he saw Lance, with his eyes closed in a tree position. There was also a canteen of water and a book with a lit candle on it holding down the pages. Lance had taken off the hooded robe he was wearing to reveal some rather particular clothes that Keith had never seen before. They were in a water bender style, but they were black and he had a lot more bandages wrapped around his arms and ankles. Keith was confused. Then, keeping his eyes closed, Lance started to move. It took a moment, but Keith realized that Lance was about to bend. Bend water by the looks of it. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the water shot out of the canteen and swirled around Lance.

Keith silently gasped, Lance wasn't from the Earth tribe either! He watched in awe at the mesmerizing dance the water did with Lance. It was so beautiful, Keith subconsciously took a small step forward.

Slowly, Lance let the water flow back into the canteen. Lance straightened up and took a deep breath. Then his movements changed. They became more rugged, almost opposite of the smooth style he was dancing in before. Nothing seemed to happen. Lance senses it too because soon his face tightened up in concentration. Lance stomped on the ground and raised his arm up.

That's not any water bending movement I know, Keith thought, what is he-

Keith's thoughts left him as he stared. Stared at the candle. It was left lit, forgotten on the book. Except now the flame was growing. It was starting to dance violently on the wax. Lance didn't notice, he was still... Keith didn't know what Lance was trying to do. But the candle, Keith reminded himself, why is the candle moving?

Someone had to be bending the fire, there was no way the fire was just doing that. Keith wasn't doing it and there were no other people around. So how-

Then it hit him

Lance  
Lance was bending the flame  
But he's a water bender  
That can't be  
Lotor is  
Lotor was a fake avatar   
No Lance can't be  
An hour ago you thought lance was from the earth tribes  
Could Lance really   
"You're the avatar!"

Lance's head shot over to where Keith was standing with his eyes wide.

Keith stopped in his tracks, he hasn't realized he'd been walking forward, and now he was almost a yard away.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Like that would make it better.

Lance shook his head and got his composure back. "Keith," he laughed, "that's ridiculous. Lotor is the avatar."

"Nu-uh he's a fake. The market was going crazy talking about it."

"Oh well that's fine, we'll not really, but that doesn't mean anything, I'm not the avatar."

"Lance, this is great news! Um," Keith was suddenly aware of how energetic he was and how still Lance was being. "Uh it's an honor Lance but uh I won't let this affect our friendship."

"Well that's good to hear," Lance laughed, "but there's no need, I'm not the avatar. What even made you think that?"

"Um" Keith's mind went blank for a second, "oh yeah I saw you bending the water! I didn't know you were from the water tribe! And then you bent the fire! Wow, all you have to learn now is air bending."

"Fire bending? Keith, you're crazy. Okay, I admit I'm a water bender, but you need to chill Keith, I'm not the avatar."

Keith was feeling awkward now, Lance kept denying being the avatar. But he saw what he saw, he had to stick with it.

"Is there someone else here then? Because someone was bending that candle."

"It was probably you."

"What no I-"

"I know you're a fire bender, it was kinda obvious, but if you wanted me to know then you'd of told me."

"Sorry I was just nervous I guess, uh, let's go find the others."

"Yeah," Lance smiled, "vámonos."

Lance quickly blew out the candle, swept up all his things, and put them in his satchel. They walked all the way down the hill in silence. They saw Hunk nervously waiting near the edge of the market.

"Hunk?" Lance rushed over.

"Lance! Keith! I'm sorry. It doesn't mean anything. They're rounding them up. You should get out of here while you can!" Hunk rambled quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked. But Lance understood. He quickly took his satchel off and gave it to Hunk.

"Take this. Pretend it's yours. Cmon Keith!" Lance grabbed Keith's arm and they started to run away.

"Where are we- what's happening?"

"We're foreigners! They're-"

"Hey!" A buff policeman grabbed Lance's arm, "where are you two going?"

"Keep going, Keith!" Lance yelled trying to get his wrist free. Another guard came close but Keith started running in the other direction. Lance was able to get free, but he only made it a couple of steps. Two more guards came and Lance was surrounded. Another guard tackled Keith and tied his hands behind his back. Lance's hands were tied too and they were escorted to the town hall. They were sat in a chair in a room with a bunch of other people.

A moment later, Fabio is being brought in screaming, "I'm way too old c'mon give me a break. You've known me forever."

"Sorry Fabio," the mayor said walking in, but we can make no exceptions."

"We apologize for your harsh treatment, but all the nations are currently in a state of panic. This is because, as you all know, Lotor was a fake. How he passed the tests and lasted for so long, no one knows. But something is off about the avatar cycle and the avatar himself. We, the higher-ups in the earth nation, maybe in all the nations I'm not sure, have decided that somehow the real avatar has slipped through all our tests. The only way we believe this is possible is that someone left their home nation before they could get tested and was never tested by anyone else. That is why we brought you all here. None of you grew up here, we know this and we do not have a problem with you living here. That is why we allowed you to be here without registering. Some of you hid it more than others, but we are very good at figuring it out. We shall now begin eliminating candidates. If you are older then 25 please stand."

Fabio got up grunting, "see? No need to bring me in here if you were just gonna let me go right away."

A few other old people got up and left but there were still many younger kids left.

"Thank you, Fabio," the mayor said, "now that you understand why you're here I hope you'll be more compliant. We now ask you to sort yourselves by what nation you were born in. Fire nation on the left, water nation in the middle, and air nation on the right."

Most people got up willingly and their hands were untied as a show of good faith. Some stayed down, including Lance. Keith got up and went to the far left with two girls and another guy.

When they realized everyone was getting untied and they were safe, most people who originally stayed sitting got up and sorted themselves. Lance was the only one to stay sitting.

"Young man," the mayor said, "this will all go a lot smoother if you just complied."

Lance just kept looking down. The mayor motioned to a guard. The man walked over to pick Lance up and brought him forward.

The mayor grabbed Lance's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. "Why won't you just go along with this? You're holding the whole thing up and only making things worse."

Lance gritted his teeth, "because I don't know where to go."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't born in a nation, my father was a fire bender and my mother was a water bender."

The mayor paused for a moment, "just stand between the fire and water sections. Go on."

Lance sighed and did as he was told. The guards freed his hands. Keith tried to get Lance to look at him but he kept looking down.

"Lance," Keith whispered.

"No talking, we will be performing the tests of the Avatar. One by one you'll be called up to go into the side room, most likely, we'll peacefully let you all go on and continue living a normal life... unless one of you is the avatar."

"This is stupid!" One of the fire nation girls said, "wouldn't we know if we were the avatar? Besides it's supposed to be a water cycle, that's why there's an avatar cycle."

The mayor responded, "yes my dear, but regarding the unique situation involving Lotor, we have to test all of you." Then he went into the side room along with another man who would perform the Avatar test.

Then an assistant announced that they would start with those from the water nation and the rest of them could sit down. A young buy jumped up and entered the other room.

"Lance!" Keith whisper screamed again.

"No talking," a guard said.

Keith pouted but then Lance looked back to Keith and smiled. It made him feel a little bit better. He never knew about Lance's past, or that he wasn't even born in a nation.

"Next," the assistant said. The young boy left the room. A woman from the water nation stood up and entered the room. This repeated a few more times, each session not lasting very long. Finally, all those from the water nation have up and went.

"You. Undecided boy. You're up."

Lance sighed. He reluctantly got up and went into the side room.

Keith thought of before. How Lance bent the water, and the fire.

This was the moment of truth. If what Keith saw was correct, Lance would be acknowledged as the Avatar. Keith might've been going crazy but something was off with Lance. Keith was growing impatient. He started tapping his knee. Was it just him or was Lance taking too long in there?

Yelling sounded from the side room.

"What's happening?" the fire-bending girl from early asked what was on everyone's mind.

The assistant popped his head out of the door and motioned for the guards to gather around.

The guards nodded and a few went into the side room. The rest started ushering everyone out.

Does this mean?

Is that?

Is he?

The Avatar?


	4. Healing planet

"Planet Olnar," Coran announces to everyone, "it is not necessarily a unique planet, but it's occupants are. The Olnarians have a unique power that makes their allegiance invaluable to the coalition!"  
"Adding to that," Allura added, "the Olnarians are a very nice people, so I want to remind everyone to be on their best behavior. I have no doubt that you all will be. There will be a traditional welcoming ceremony that we shall be apart of. Don't worry I don't think we have to do anything and it won't take long."  
"What exactly is their power?" Shiro asked.   
"It's-" Allura started but was cut off.   
"We're here everyone!" Coran shouted.   
They landed on the planet and it was beautiful. Lush forests and beautiful smells that reminded you of somewhere safe, and warm. As everyone stepped off the ship, they took a deep breath in...  
and out...  
They instantly felt calmer and more awake. The Olnarians greeted them by gently touching their arms and pointing the way they should walk.   
It was such an amazing hike that the paladins were almost upset when they arrived at the palace. The palace was made of interlocking sticks, leaves, and a translucent blue glowing paste. The front gates opened and the king stepped out.   
"Welcome! Welcome! I'm so glad you could make it, dear friends!" The king was a very friendly and empathetic person who chatted with the paladins all the way to the inside of the palace.   
"Now friends, we would love to join the coalition. Shall we make it official?"  
"Oh of course," princess Allura said getting something from her pocket, "this is for you, so that you can contact us in your times of need."  
"Thank you," the king said talking the transmitter, "To show our allegiance, we shall give you our honorary gift! We shall share our gift of healing with one of you."  
"Healing?" Pidge asked.   
"Yes, it is what makes our planet so lively and although healing can't be taught we can still heal one of you." The king said. The paladins all look at Shiro.   
"Black paladin, please step forward."  
Shiro did.   
"It would seam like you're the clear choice to heal, with your diseased now amputated arm. But we should look deeper, you've accepted that you're hand is gone and you wouldn't let it stop you. You have full use of your arm and it's even an advantage with its fighting abilities. So we thank you for your allegiance, Takashi Shirogane, but you will not receive healing." Shiro nodded with a smile, he understood why, he used his galra arm for its power often. Shiro stepped back and the king moved in front of Lance. "Blue paladin step forward." Lance reluctantly did, with a confused look of his face. Everyone else was surprised too.   
"Blue paladin, we understand that on your planet, you have been told you're incurable, but here, with our power, Lance, you can be cured," the kind put one of his big hands on Lance's shoulder as Lance looked up at him in shock.   
"Wait a minute, what?" Pidge asked loudly.   
"Hold on a minute, Lance isn't sick," Keith said sternly.   
"Everyone calm down, there must be a mistake, Lance do you-" Shiro got cut off by Lance screaming 'no!'  
"No nononono, that's impossible," Lance said stepping back and shaking his hands.   
"King Olnartivé," Allura started thinking Lance was trying to say he wasn't sick.   
"Its incurable!" Lance scream startling everyone, "I can't ever get my hopes up, I'm fine," Lance said starting to get tears in his eyes, "no matter what you do it WILL come back, it always does, it's the way it works, it's just my DNA, you can't change it and IM OK WITH IT, I've accepted it, IVE ACCEPTEDDEATH," Lance couldn't stand anymore, he fell on his knees and was sobbing. The paladins looked at him in shock. They had no idea anything was wrong. King Olnartivé knelt down next to Lance and put a hand in his back. He whispered calming words that no one else heard and rubbed circles in his back. Lance was still upset but the king calmed him down enough so he could breath again. The king then asked him something and with a little hesitation and a sigh, Lance nodded. The king closed his eyes and his hand glowed a soft shade of blue. Lance immediately relaxed and fell limp.   
"What happened to him?!" Hunk said rushing forward.   
"He's fine, I asked for permission first, he's just unconscious and will be until after we cure him. Then I suggest you have a talk," the king said.   
The healing process was strange. Lance was brought into a special room and place on the slab table in the middle. The room had a strange aura and there was blue runes floating about the place. A group of Olnarians formed a circle around Lance and started chanting. Their hands started glowing blue and they transferred that energy into Lance. Lance flowed a soft blue and his body lifted into the air. The olnarians increased their intensity and then there was a blue flash that could be seen anywhere on the planet. Then the ceremony was over. Lance was still sleeping so he was brought to a room with a comfy bed and chairs surrounding it.   
~  
"Ughhh," Lance blinked a bunch of times and rubbed his face with his hand. Suddenly Hunk was hugging Lance as tight as he could.   
"Oh god Lance, you were asleep for a while. The healing ceremony is already over, how are you feeling?" Hunk asked.   
"I'm fine actually, I feel great I- wait, they already healed me," Lance's eyes got wild.   
"Yeah like an hour ago."  
"I'm-I'm cured. I'm-oh my-I'm cured. Haha! I'm cured!"  
"Oh yeah speaking of that, what did you have?" Pidge asked.   
"Haha wow I Hmm sorry I never told you before but we were busy and there was nothing you could do about so uh yeah I don't really like talking about it but um," Lance took a deep breath, "I have Li Fraumeni syndrome well I guess I had it now I'm cured which is crazy."  
Shiro stepped back, "oh my god Lance, that must of been hard to deal with, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Just easier that way, I don't like reminding myself about it," Lance shrugged.   
"Wait, what's Li Fraumeni syndrome?" Keith asked.   
"Well basically my dna made it so that it was like really likely that I would get like all cancer and it would keep coming back and all that fun stuff."  
"Shit Lance I'm sorry," Pidge said.   
"Were you, did you have something recently?" Shiro asked.   
"Osteosarcoma, I think I mean, cuz I got it before so I know how to deal with it it isn't that bad, well it's gone though so it doesn't matter."  
"Wait how recently have you had it? It wasn't when we were in space right?" Pidge's voice cracked.   
Lance looked down. "It started coming back my second year at the Garrison."  
"Lance you must of been in so much pain, bone cancer, wow, why didn't you tell me?" Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder.   
"Well there was nothing you could do about it besides, I've been in hospitals my whole life, I was finally living my dream at the Garrison, if I went to the doctor about it they would kick me out."  
"You pushed yourself to be strong and courageous in battle, Lance," Allura complimented, "I would never of know you were also fighting cancer."  
"Well thanks I guess," Lance shrugged, "I can't wait to tell my family! They'll never believe me."  
"We're all so happy for you, Lance," Keith smiled at him.   
Lance smiled back, "thanks, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so bad


	5. Not who he seems (completed)

"Wow it sure is great to have the week off," Lance said.   
"It's fun just staring at the stars with everybody," Hunk added.   
"I do agree, this is fun bonding," Allura replied.   
"Woah," Pidge said.   
"What was that for?" Shiro asked.   
"I just realized," they started as they sat up, "I never actually thought I was gonna be in space, but here I am, fighting in an intergalactic space war," they trailed off into a laugh.   
"I've been to space a lot but I never dreamed on discovering new galaxies," Shiro said.   
"I never thought I'd make it past the simulator, to be honest," Hunk said.   
"I knew I would never be allowed near the garrison again so I thought my dreams of space were ruined but I guess not :)" Keith said.   
"Now that I'm thinking about it, I've always wanted to be a pilot," Pidge said louder.   
"Same here," said Hunk.   
"Oh definitely same," Shiro laughed.   
"Flying was the only thing I was good at," Keith shrugged.   
"Hehe the Altaens fell asleep," Lance whispered. Everyone quietly chuckled at the sight of the sleeping aliens.  
"So Lance, was your dream job a pilot?" Keith asked.   
"No actually," Lance laughed, "I didn't even WANT to go to the garrison."  
"Wait actually?" Pidge gasped.   
"I shouldn't have said that but yeah, and once I got there I liked it, so don't worry haha," Lance shrugged and chuckled. No one else was laughing.   
"Wait why were you at the garrison then?" Shiro asked.   
"I was an official cadet, I just had to go. Can we drop it?" Lance's smile seamed a little more strained.   
"You were forced to? By who?" Keith asked, sitting up.   
"Why so many questions? It's not a big deal!" Lance put his hands up in defense.   
"Of course it is!" Pidge said, "who would do that to a kid?" At these words Lance felt something set off in the back of his neck, a combination of goosebumps and the shivers, it slowly crept up to the base of his skull and a little down his shoulders.   
"Stop!" Lance said with enough force to wake up the sleeping Alteans. His voice was so compelling that everyone stopped and listened. "It doesn't matter and I'm not sharing." He stands up.   
Allura was the only one able to talk, "Wait Lance! Where are you going?"  
"To my room, away from you all," he walked towards the door.   
"Lance, please share, paladins need trust-" Allura was cut off by a glare so intense, she could barely recognize Lance. The room was silent for a couple of minutes after Lance slammed the door.   
Pidge noticed Hunk was crying, "Shhhhh, it's okay Hunk he didn't mean it," they hugged him.   
"It's just, I haven't seen him like that in, like a year," Hunk cries out. Then everyone group-hugged Hunk and said encouraging words to him. Everyone wanted to know what was going on but they didn't want to push anything.   
Eventually, Shiro got the courage to ask, "Hunk, do you know why Lance is acting like this? You've obviously seen him like this before."  
"I don't really know, but when I first got to the garrison, Lance wasn't my roommate, I roomed with this guy named James. I heard stories about Lance but I don't know what is true exactly," Hunk started hesitantly.   
"Go on"  
"It's ok if you don't know everything"  
"Um so Lance had a roommate but he left or something idk for sure why but there were rumors that Lance did something or just freaked the kid out I don't know. But I was apparently a really nice kid so they transferred me to be Lance's new roommate."  
"Lace scaring someone off?" Coran said, "that doesn't sound like him."  
"Yeah nowadays, but when I first met him I could believe it. He was cold and passive. He always seemed annoyed and alone," Hunk had his crying more controlled now.   
"Kind of like the Lance we just saw," Allura said.   
"Yeah and then about a week later he just... changed... he apologized for being rude at first, he blamed it on his homesickness. I believed him and we became friends. Soon people forgot the old Lance and just accepted Lance as an energetic person," Hunk shrugged.  
"Yeah I never heard rumors about Lance but I joined after you," Pidge said.

Lance's pov   
Who would do that to a kid? Ugh! Lance rolled his eyes, he hated that phrase. He hated everything about it. He hated that it implied it was forced. It implied that it was wrong. That something is better for a kid than other things. LANCE WASN'T A CHILD. All those women who look at Lance with the same fake pity and shock. All the people that were disgusting at his actions and those who questioned the sanity of him. Lance hated them. They were all the same 'oh my I can't believe it' 'is that really true' 'poor kid' 'who would do that to a poor kid' Lance kicked the chair at his desk. He hasn't noticed that he walked all the way to his room already. He realized how aggravated he had gotten. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Lance couldn't let himself lose control. He'd been doing so good. He forgot what it was like to feel like this. He couldn't take it. He kept pacing his room trying to save himself but he couldn't stop his racing thoughts. It was like someone turned a switch on in his body. He had to find a way to release all this energy. So he made his way to the training room.   
"Start training sequence," Lance was surprised at the low monotonous tone of his voice but he forgot about it as he activated his bayard. It seemed to sense his mood and it turned into a sniper. He took a deep breath and put the gun up to his face with his eyes closed. The bots appeared and Lance could hear them start coming towards him. He shifted his balance and opened his eyes which were full of determination. He shot the first bot in the head for an instant kill. He turned and did the same thing to a bot behind him.

Poor   
He had another headshot

Unfortunate   
and another

Child   
another

Victim of circumstances   
the robot was right on him, he quickly rolled left and came up in a perfect knell. He got another headshot.

This was just a warm-up to Lance. Although this was the most intense and focused session he's had in years. He got up and was just about to start another sequence when he hears a voice behind him, "Lance?"

The voice behind him was impressed, almost scared. But Lance didn't have time to talk to people. His patience was at a 0. So Lance pretend he couldn't hear anything and he started another training sequence. This one had more bots, and they were quicker too. Lance managed to shoot down three before they got on top of him. He grunted and had to transform his bayard into a sword. He sliced down a robot but got punched in the face by another. He quickly destroyed that bot and dodge another's attack. When he slices the last robot, he has no time to rest. Keith lunges at him from behind and Lance quickly blocks it.   
"What are you doing," Lance grunts through clenched teeth.   
"Sparing obviously," Keith laughed as they circled each other, swords ready, "don't worry, I can go easy on you." At that Keith jumped at Lance and Lance blocked then countered. Keith was taking the offensive and was winning at first.  
"I don't want to talk with you Keith, go away," Lance said as he blocked another swing from Keith.   
"Then don't talk," Keith smirked, "just fight!" He took another hard swing at Lance. They continued to fight with the sound of the swords clashing ringing in their ears. Lance's breathing got faster and he screamed pushing Keith back hard. Lance grunted and went on the offensive. Repeatedly hacking down on Keith, not giving him time to counter. Then they swung at the same time and had a standoff which was filled with heavy breathing. Then Lance said something in Spanish that Keith couldn't understand, the standoff broke and after a couple more attacks Lance disarmed Keith. Lance kicked him hard in the chest and Keith fell with a hard grunt.   
Lance had his sword behind his head and yelled, "pain for Kobras!" He started to swing his sword down. Then Keith said, "Lance?" and he stopped swinging and blinked a couple of times. He looked at his hands and at Keith on the ground in disbelief.   
"What am I doing," Lance stammered as he staggered back, "I I'm sorry Keith, it wasn't me I'm not it was I can't I'm not like that anymore I would never it wasn't." Lance took a step back at each word and continued to ramble.   
Keith's mind was racing but he needed to focus. He stood up and put one hand out, to try and calm Lance down. "Hey, it's okay it's okay, I'm okay, Lance, you're fine, that's the point of training, it's okay, you're okay," Keith said, now following Lance slowly. Lance's back hit a wall and he collapsed. He started crying and almost having a panic attack. Keith quickly closed the distance between them and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance was clearly having a panic attack now. Keith was saying calming things, trying to get Lance to breathe.   
Lance couldn't hear what Keith was saying but Lance was managing to ramble some words of his own: "Keith I'm sorry that's not me you know now don't tell I'm not like them forgive me I didn't mean anything don't judge me I had to I've changed I'm not like them Keith please I'm sorry." At this point, Lance could not talk for he was barely breathing. Keith scooped him up bridle style and ran as fast as he could to the healing pods.

Lance has passed out but was fine when he was put in the healing pod. Everyone was gathered around the pods, waiting. Keith finally spoke up and recounted what had happened in the training room. He finished with, "I think the kobras are some sort of, I don't know what type, but some group and Lance was apart of it. Does anyone recognize it?"  
This time, Pidge had an answer, "when my family visited the Caribbean a while back, we heard a lot of news about this big organization there. The tour guides told us not to worry but they still took many precautions to avoid any mentions of them. Their name was The Killer Kobras, they we're bloodthirsty and vicious. If what we're thinking's correct, Lance was part of a cult."

"A cult? no way!" Shiro said.   
"It makes sense logically," Pidge said, "but Lance just, he can't be part of a gang."  
"I know," Keith started, "Lance is the nicest guy I know but we have to-"  
The pod opened and lance stumbled out. Hunk caught him. "What's going on?" Lance asked. The group just stood in awkward silence.   
"Lance we," Allura sighed, "we want you to tell us the truth, please, we'll help you, and support you, but we can't if we don't know what's wrong."  
"I-I I have changed, it doesn't matter anymore. My life started from that second week with Hunk," Lance stepped back in defense.   
"Is it true then?" Coran asked, "Were you in a gang."  
"I um yes that's true but it wasn't my choice. I," Lance sighed, "look I guess I'll tell you the story but not now, and you have to promise not to interrupt me or cast me out because of it because it's not a very nice story"  
"We're not going to abandon you Lance," Hunk said with a warm smile. Lance looked like he didn't believe him.   
"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Pidge said kind of uncomfortable, but they were curious. 

Lance sighed, "Ok, well my father was Carlos Miguel Javier Sanchez, the head of the Killer Kobras, I don't know what happened to my biological mother, I never saw her and she was never spoken of. Obviously, my father was not a good man, so instead of raising me, he trained me. Not by himself, of course, this guy named Mateó taught me. I had to constantly fight men bigger than me. I was expected to win at any cost. I never actually saw much of my father. But when I did, it was just to punish me for miss behaving or not performing to his high expectations. I was never strong, so hand-to-hand combat and sword fightings were often brutal defeats for me. I was good with a gun though. I had an incredible aim and it was the best weapon a kid could have. People would never expect a kid to shoot, even if they had a gun pointed at them. Sometimes my father used that to his advantage, having me go before the front lines as a distraction. But soon I was pulled up. The old sniper failed to complete his missions, so my dad turned to me. He said it was my chance to prove myself, that I might not be useless, that my training and living expenses weren't for nothing. I had my first kill that day. From then on, my kill count just kept growing. I had a great shot, and I was small. I could fit into vents and other hidden places. Finally, I proved I wasn't useless. I was so happy to please my father, and the other members of the gang, that I didn't stop to think about what I was doing. This was the life I've always known, I've never been let outside except for missions and I definitely never spoke to someone my own age. This went on for years. I started growing stronger and taller and I finally started to prove myself in the ring. Oh um yeah the ring was where everyone had to fight to gain status, I've been fighting in it for years. Once I was winning in the ring my father said I was ready to step up. He said he was proud of me, I was a real man now. He said I would officially be part of the group now. I would be working for my meals and shelter. I was 15, I was still forced to train. I haven't interacted with other people before. But for my initiation, I had to rob a store. I-I did it, but it was hard for me, there were innocent people there who were put in danger by me and from then I started questioning the normality of the group. That next year was hard. I had a lot more work, but I was also internally struggling with what the group was. I was allowed out in public more, but my father still had Mateó keep tabs on me: make sure I was training a lot, and not talking to many outsiders. I finally realized that I was apart of something evil. Then my father did something unforgivable, and I knew I had to take him down. I began plotting, scheming, I didn't like how much I was acting like them, but I was trained for this. I helped take him down and worked with the police and private services to arrest him. I was then taken in. The rest of the gang was mad at me and I was still a kid, I needed protection. The FBI didn't know what to do with me. I wasn't really a criminal, because I was still a child who was forced and I wasn't a hero for taking my father down, because I had done bad things. The FBI couldn't just release me, I could become a threat, I was still a child in danger, and I wouldn't fit into society. I was a trained assassin, I couldn't just be adopted. So they decided to send me to the garrison. The military structure was similar to what I grew up in and it was the best place that they could keep tabs on me. I was also lucky I was the right age. I was very conflicted and dealing with a lot of emotions: guilt, relief, anger, regret, giddiness, loneliness, grief, resentment. Everything, I was too much for my first roommate to deal with. But then I met Hunk, buddy, you saved me. I was spying on you and you didn't notice, but what I noticed is that you were so kind. So I took a chance. I got to know you and it was great. My first real friend, we weren't going to hurt each other or fight for our next meal or throw each other under the bus for a promotion. We would just hang out and talk. And it was so nice, I had no idea life could be so happy. Then I became friends with Pidge and then we went to space and now I'm friends with all of you. I-I feel like you're all my family. So thank you, thank you for teaching me what a family is like. I'm so glad I left I'm so glad my fathers in jail, I'm so glad I changed while I still had the chance. And I know I'm being kinda vague but it's still hard for me to talk about and I-i understand if you hate me now or are uncomfortable living with a disgusting killer but I-"

"Lance you idiot," Pidge said with tears in her eyes, "we love you we would never throw you out." She gave him a hug. Everyone was crying and they all joined in.   
"You're not disgusting," Keith added.   
"You couldn't help being born into something like that," Shiro said.   
"You're brave for turning against your father and all that you've ever know," Coran pated Lance on his back.   
"You're not that same person anymore, you're such a kind and amazing person," Allura cried.   
"Lance, we'll always be you're family. I love you, buddy, that must have been so hard to tell us. Thank you," hunk hugged lance tightly.   
"This feels so nice to get off my chest. Thank all of you so much," Lance cried, "I love you all, I'm so proud to call you my family."


End file.
